When satellite receivers are deployed in areas where terrestrial communication systems use the same radio frequency spectrum, satellite receivers may experience interference from the terrestrial signals. The performance of such interference-affected receivers can be severely degraded. The interfering signals can be from multiple sources; each occupying a small fraction of the bandwidth used by the satellite signal, but can be very strong at a specific receiver location. Instead of moving the satellite receiver to a location of negligible interference, or switching to a frequency without interference, an aspect of this disclosure describes a system and method and the corresponding apparatus that mitigate the interference with throughput reduction as a function of the bandwidth occupied by the terrestrial interference signal. In one example, each receiver operates autonomously without close coordination with the transmitter. The technique introduces minimal changes to the normal satellite transmitter and receiver. For satellite receivers at locations without interference, no noticeable performance degradation is observed.